pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Starvation Games
The thirty-first episode of Season 38. The entire town of Danville participates in a death match using safety-tested weaponry. Doofenshmirtz brings back the Misbehave-Inator to see how it will affect the contestants. Episode Summary Ferb is running as fast as he can on a treadmill. He's getting pumped for the big fight in town. Phineas is super stoked. He's texting Olivia to see if she's ready. Olivia is more excited than anything. Later that morning, the Flynn-Fletchers head to the town square where the event was being held. Roger announces the beginning of the Danville Death Match. Everyone is pumped, and everyone gathers around the weaponry. Roger shoots a cannon, and the game is on. Doofenshmirtz is participating, and he gets out his secret weapon, the Misbehave-Inator. Norm thinks that he's cheating, but Doof says it's okay because he's evil. He tests it out on Irving, and Irving starts to gang beat Django. Django cries to help, and Doof is just laughing his head. Phineas grabs a dart gun, and he shoots Dylan. Dylan gets him back with a balloon filled with shaving cream. Ferb sprays Heidi's brother, Ethan, with a water gun. Ethan fires a pie from a pie catapult. It smacks Ferb right in the face. Isabella gets drenched with a bucket of water from Erin. Olivia and Maddie are just having a friendly tickle fight. Doof fires the Misbehave-Inator on Candace. She starts to bite Stacy's arms and legs super hard. Time passes, and the competition is only down to the final four. They are Ferb, Doofenshmirtz, Heidi, and Marty the Rabbit Boy. Marty is instantly out because Ferb throws a discus disc at him. It's down to Ferb, Doof, and Heidi. Doof tries to zap Ferb with the Misbehave-Inator, but he misses and hits Jenny. Jenny randomly starts to beat up Rodney. Doof is actually happy with the misfire. Orville is trying to break up the fight, but he just gets pulled in. Ferb gets out by Heidi, because she creams him with a pie. It's down to Heidi and Doofenshmirtz. Norm cheers for Doof, Haley cheers for Heidi. The fight is on. Perry is hoping that Heidi wins. Heidi steals the Misbehave-Inator from Doof, and he frantically tries to get it back. But Heidi uses his previous Crush-Inator to crush the Misbehave-Inator, but then she blows up the Crush-Inator. Doof curses Heidi, even though he doesn't know her name. Roger announces Heidi the winner of the Danville Death Match. Everyone cheers, Haley and Ethan run up and give her hugs. Phineas and Ferb are happy Heidi won, but they think they could prepare better next year. Songs *''The Danville Death Match'' Running Gags The "Too Young" Line *Mallory: "Don't you think kids are too young to be participating in this event?" *Caleb: "No, no I don't," Ferb's Line "I've been creamed!" Whatcha Doin Isabella Perry's entrance to lair None Evil Jingle None Continuity *Doofenshmirtz uses the Misbehave-Inator ("Got Game?") *Heidi uses the Crush-Inator to lead herself to victory ("Oh, the Places in Danville You Can Go") Allusions *'The Hunger Games': The title of this episode is similar to the book title *'VeggieTales': The pie hitting Ferb is a reference to a scene from "King George and the Ducky" Category:Fanon Works Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:Season 38